


Sastiel／The Perfect Victim

by agehachyou



Series: Spoiled Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Crying Castiel, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Spanking, Sponsor! Sam, Top Sam Winchester, 小段子, 窮困潦倒藝術家卡, 霸道律師贊助商米
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehachyou/pseuds/agehachyou
Summary: 薩姆是有錢人家被慣壞的孩子，而卡斯則是他新得手的玩具。





	Sastiel／The Perfect Victim

金主米X藝術家卡

_ 單純想上軟萌卡  
_ 米有種魔王米(或點五米)的感覺  
_ 非藝術本科生，上次拿炭筆畫畫已經是十幾年前的事了。

+

「溫徹斯特先生…麻煩您別動。」

　　他放下手中的炭筆，怯生生提醒著幾步之遙的半裸模特兒，男子半戲謔式揮了下手以示歉意後又擺回原本的姿勢，但棕褐色的眼如緊盯獵物般看著說完話便躲回畫板後的畫家。

　　卡斯迪奧早該知道自文藝復興後畫家的地位早已不能和鼎盛時期相提並論，像他這樣毫無身家背景的藝術工作者除了要照顧自己的三餐溫飽外，當務之急便是尋找能支持他創作的金主，但口拙如他又不擅長與人應酬交際，於是在開完最近一次個人展戶頭終於坐山吃空－－該說幸還不幸，閉幕後的隔天他遇上了願意提供自己金援資助的薩姆，這個古老商業世家溫徹斯特家族出身的律師小公子。只是當時卡斯迪奧並不知道這個笑得漂亮的男子根本不如他表現的那般人畜無害。

 

「你過來吧，我們休息一下。」

「不、溫徹斯特先生…我不累…」  
才怪。他的腳痠軟無力，像隻初生的小鹿站也站不穩，全身上下的細胞都在叫囂著難受。  
他好想逃開。

「過來。」

「再等一下…我就快畫好了…」  
卡斯迪奧將自己的上半身縮成一小團，讓畫板完完全全擋在他和薩姆中間。顫抖的手在畫紙上瞎忙活，本想模糊筆觸的邊界但又因過髒的指尖而讓畫面全糊成一片。

毫無預警，薩姆一腳踹開礙眼的畫架，分離的原木插梢彈得老遠在房間的盡頭打轉，害怕透頂的卡斯迪奧一瞬間摔倒在地，泛上一層淚光的藍眼睛看著面無表情的律師，身上的工作服因摔碎的炭筆而弄得髒兮兮。薩姆扯著畫家的頭髮朝原先他坐著平台那裏拖去，卡斯迪奧又踢又抓的哭喊著，墨跡在他赤裸的上身打上好幾個黑印子，但薩姆不在意，那單薄的肌肉在畫室裏肯定沒搬過幾次石膏像，充其量不過拿拿畫筆的手怎能抵得過天天重訓的自己？但沒料到被逼急的卡斯迪奧一口咬在他裸露的腰側，氣得薩姆將他往平台狠狠砸去，木製的臺階迎頭撞上他的背脊，縮成一圈的卡斯迪奧痛苦地哼了幾聲又想爬開，但薩姆像拎動物般拎著他的後領把他放到自己張開的長腿間，居高臨下看著這條被自己豢養的無助小狗。

「你、你說過不做了…你說過的！」  
跪在薩姆腿間打著哆嗦的卡斯迪奧抽噎著一句話說也說不完整，絕望看著男子解開褲子掏出折磨他整夜的老二，將頂端流出的前液蹭在自己哭得脹紅的臉上。他想躲開，卻又被狠狠壓回來。

「我說過，但那是昨天的事了。再說，現在有求於我的是你。」像愛撫貓似的薩姆揉著卡斯迪奧發燙的耳廓，又摸了摸柔軟的頭髮，他示弱的發出幼獸求饒的嚶嚶聲，但接著頭髮就被大力向後扯逼自己看著施暴的男子，「你知道那個在這混得不錯的英國佬克勞利吧…只要我跟他說一聲，全美的畫廊、或是整個藝術圈都不會想要你的畫了知道嗎…」得償所願地看見無辜的藍眼睛恐懼地瞪大，他繼續笑著說：「你應該不會想要我這麼做吧？」卡斯迪奧奮力搖著頭，眼淚不斷往外頭掉，乾澀的唇被各式液體染得晶亮。

「很好。現在好好把我舔舒服了，我就放過你後面的小嘴。」律師的手在那溫順臣服的臀部上拍了下，畫家的腰像散架了般向下凹，更貼近男人的勃起。「如果你做到的話。」薩姆像是憐愛又是箝制的扣住卡斯迪奧濕淋淋的下頷，擦去臉上的淚痕時卻意外地將炭粉帶到臉上，顯得他又髒又可憐。

混雜商人喋血的性格、律師舌燦蓮花的口才以及訓練有素的身材，卡斯迪奧這個默默無名又需要錢的小藝術家成為他最完美的受害者。

　　薩姆壞笑地看著卡斯迪奧惴惴不安地含下他的陰莖，臉頰兩側的酒窩讓他就像天真又殘酷的男孩，他不准卡斯迪奧滿是碳粉的手掌碰到自己的性器，只允許用嘴巴討好自己。卡斯迪奧的嘴意外的能吞但毫無技巧可言，薩姆看著自己老二在他頰上頂出兇猛的形狀，盛不住的唾液全從那合不攏的嘴中稀稀滴落。不溫不火的吞吐讓看不下去的律師掰著他的嘴往喉嚨深處送，堵的卡斯迪奧一陣乾嘔但又退出不得，骯髒的手在對方繃緊的大腿上不斷打滑，但薩姆只是更興奮的將陰莖壓著他顫抖的舌頭來回抽插。

　　這是一次糟糕的口活，施與受的雙方都感到不舒服，但他熱衷於看卡斯迪奧手無寸鐵卻心有不甘的模樣，在最後一次的深挺後他終於良心發現退出完全勃起的老二，重獲自由的卡斯迪奧癱軟在地而臉咳的發紅，濃密的睫毛因淚水而一束一束的結在一起。

　　薩姆強行脫下卡斯迪奧皺巴巴的工作褲，露出昨晚被自己搧到發紅的屁股，像是回憶起過去經驗的他開始劇烈掙扎，但哭喊與反抗只讓薩姆更發狠地抽在那鮮少鍛鍊的白嫩臀肉上，甚至還故意打在過度使用的穴口及柔軟的囊袋上，然後出其不意的插進翻紅的小穴裡，卡斯迪奧發出動物般的哀號。

　　高潮來的並不猛烈，但心理上的快感大過實質上的歡愉，薩姆毫無憐惜的幾次抽插後射在卡斯迪奧通紅而顫抖的屁股裏，又將剩餘的精液如作畫般全抹在他哭得狼狽的臉上。  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 石膏像是實心的，所以真的很重。  
> 2\. 據友人表示，藝術圈的業界真的挺小和黑暗的，得罪畫廊大佬的下場很恐怖。  
> 3\. 作者喜歡哭哭卡，對於終於寫到NON-CON感到非常開心  
> 4\. 薩姆是有錢人家的變態。


End file.
